Nothing to lose
by rready4got10
Summary: a story about about a guy who has lost everything....bout it...jus read it plz


_**NOTHING TO LOSE...**_

in a land with no freedom

controlled by nothing more than pure fear

somebody must stand up

somebody...

He sat on the ground motionless, as a comet raced by overhead...thinking of how years ago the same comet passed by...those years ago...when he had nothing...when life meant nothing...back then...

Chapter 1. a long night

Garret woke with a start as a crack of thunder pulled him away from what was a wonderful

slumber. Looking around he finnaly pulled himself back to reality to notice where he was...the

old and tatterd shack. Where he his grandpa and lil sister lived. He quickly got up to check on his

sister in the other room just to find tht she was sound asleep...that conforting smile of hers that

made a smile dance across his face. He just sat there...looking at her face...knowing that at least

one person in this small house was happy. Just then he felt a hand slap his shoulder. He quickly

spun around to find the wrinkled face of his grandfather staring at him with those wounded and

tired eyes. "What are you doing trying to disturb ur sister from her sleep?" He whispered.

"Grandpa i was only looking in on her to see if she was ok," he answered. His grandfather quickly

shot a glance over at Mary to make sure. Eyeing Garret he gruffly said"Come into the kitchen, i

need to talk to you." They both sat at the so-called table and just stared into each others eyes

until Garret interupted the silence by saying " What did u want grandfather?" His grandfather

continued to stare into his eyes. Finally he spoke up and said "Garret we have a big problem."

Taken completley by suprise Gerret's eyes got big" What is it sir?" "We havent brought in

enough money to fill the taxes and i fear the worst for us all" He replied. Fear gripped Garrets

Chest,,,,he knew what happend to people who didnt pay taxes. He had saw men being dragged

away with fresh wounds ripped up their whole body, their skin barely holding in their organs

...and the girls...what the soldiers did to the girls was unexcuseable...unforgiveable. Garret

jumped up " I wont stand for it grandpa...there must be another way, i could labor for extra

money couldnt I?" He pleaded. He stared as a tear rolled down his grandfathers cheek...he had

never before seen such a strong willed man break down like this...especially his own grandfather.

"I'm afraid its to late," he cried," The soldeirs will be here tomarrow to claim the taxes."

"Grandfather why hadn't u told us earlier!" he exclaimed. "I didnt want to worry you...if u had

known u probably wouldve over reacted." Grandpa stated. "WHAT, im over reacting now!!!,"

Garret exploaded. "Listen tommarow they come...i need you to take your sister and go as far

as you can go ok," his grandpa said looking into Gerrets eyes. He didnt know that deep inside

both of their hearts was breaking, but for completly different reasons Garrets cause he was about

to lose everything he had ever known...and grandfather cause he was about to lose everything

he had ever loved. " What about you," Garret whispered with a tears streaming down his face. "

You will have to leave me behind...as long as they have one person they dont worry about the

rest," he said. "NOWAY," Garret yelled," They will never take you away from me until my hands

are bloody and cold." A smile crept along his grnadpa's face." You are about as hard headed as

your mom was," he said. Now this was to much, enough was enough his grandpa never

mentioned his mom, Garret had only known enough to know that she was a lovley women and

loved them very much...but just like everything else, the empire had taken her away to.

"Grandpa...," Garret said as he was glaring at the ground. "I am sorry Gerret but now is not the

timelook the sun is already breaking over the horizon..take your sister and flee," His grandpa

pleaded with him. Relectalently he started to pack his things along with his sister's. "Gerett there

is something i must give you," said the voice of his grandpa. He spun around to see his grandpa

in the door way with a frown on his face and something behind his back. "What is it grandfather

we do not have much time," Gerret explained. His grandpa flashed him a grin and said," For

this...i think you can wait." A gasp escaped from his lips when he saw what his grandfather set

before him. A 2 foot long sword encrused with jewles on the handle. "Grandfather how..," is all

that escaped his lips. Just then a trumpet broke what seemed to be a wonderful silence. "Garret

hurry time is short now jus take what u need!" his grandfather exclaimed as he hurried out of the

room. Done with his things he turned to go to Mary's room just to find her face staring at him

through the doorway. "Hello brother, grandpa said weere going on a vacation for a while," she

said with a smile across her face. "Yes Mary...just me and you," Garret said with sadness in his

heart. She smiled as she pulled a huge bag into the room" I'm ready brother," she exclaimed.

Walking throungh the kitchen was hard for Garret "_this may be the last time i see this _

_house...even worse it will be the last time i see the only person who has ever shown me any _

_kindness..._," he thought. Him and his grandpa exchanged glances and his sister just hung on to

her brothers leg. Walking to the door something abnormal happend... Garret felt the urge to jump

back it was if a bomb went off in his hand as he touched the door. "What the...," he whispered

while grabing his arm. Looking at his grandfathers expression. It was weird his grandfather had a

look of disbelife, happiness, and horror locked up in his eyes. "You two have to hide...they are

here..." His grandfather said with horror in his eyes...

ok ok end of chapter one...id apreciate some citques on my first story...hit me hard it no matter


End file.
